Lullaby For a Stormy Night
by Anii The Hero
Summary: Highschool/AU. StephanoxPewdiePie. BarrelxPiggeh. / Felix es un joven sueco que acaba de mudarse a París. Stephano es un joven francés que acaba de conocer a Felix. La mágica y gay aventura llena de cerdos violadores, barriles malvados, y rocas pesadas.
1. Chapter 1

Nos encontramos en Europa, en 2013. La economía de Suecia iba en decadencia. Muchas familias estaban en crisis, y sin trabajo. La mayoría no tenía mas remedio que buscar dinero de donde sea. Pero otras, como la familia Kjellberg, podían permitirse el lujo de emigrar hacia otro país, en busca de esperanza.  
Nuestra historia se centra en el único hijo de ésta familia.  
Felix Kjellberg.  
Era un joven de 17 años. Tenía el pelo hacia un lado, y rubio. Sus eran ojos profundos como el océano y azules como el cielo. Y su actividad favorita era grabar vídeos de juegos, y hablar con sus mejores amigos virtuales, Marzia y "Cry".  
El padre de Felix había encontrado un buen trabajo como cirujano en París, Francia, por lo que tuvieron que mudarse allí.  
Felix tenía que cursar el primer año de bachillerato. Y aunque se defendía bastante bien con el francés, debía admitir que estaba bastante nervioso.

De una forma u otra acabó en el primer día de clase. Su madre le llevó en coche a su nuevo instituto.  
-Felix... Ya hemos llegado, cariño. -Le dijo ella, mirando a su lado. Llevaba el pelo suelto y ondulando, del mismo color que el de su hijo. Pero sus ojos eran marrones, oscuros como la noche. -¿Lo tienes todo?  
-_Ja_... -Felix agarró su mochila y abrazó a su madre como despedida.  
-Vendré a recogerte después, pásalo bien, cielo. -Sonrió ella.  
-¡Adiós, mamá! -Se quedó mirando un rato el coche de su madre, y cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, entró al edificio.  
-A ver... 1-C ... Debería estar por aquí. -Susurraba, mientras miraba distraído los carteles de las puertas. -Ah,_ Jävla_. ¿Dónde demonios est... WOAH.  
Felix chocó con alguien cayendo al suelo de bruces.  
-¡Ah! _¡Knulla!_ -Alzó la mirada para ver con quien había chocado. Se trataba de un chico algo mas alto que él. También tenía el pelo rubio, solo que algo mas corto, y en la nuca un mechón largo, recogido con una gomilla. Su piel era morena, como si viniera de un país cálido como España o Italia.  
Llevaba una camisa amarilla de cuadros, y una camiseta del mismo color mas fuerte. Luego, Felix se fijó en sus ojos, eran de color amarillo oro, aunque en esos momentos le miraban con enfado.  
-Mira por donde vas... -Le regañó con voz grave.  
Felix se levantó rápidamente y con torpeza.  
-A-ah..._ Jag beklagar_. -Se disculpó en sueco, algo nervioso.  
-... ¿Qué?  
-Que... ¡L-lo siento mucho! -Se volvió a disculpar.  
-Uh... vale. -El chico alto levantó una ceja, y se fue.  
-Ugh... ¿Por qué he tenido que ponerme tan nervioso? -Hizo una mueca y se giró. -¡Eh! Ahí está mi clase. -Y olvidando el incidente anterior, entró a la clase la mar de feliz.

-Bien, clase demos la bienvenida a un nuevo curso. -Felix miró alrededor. No conocía a nadie, y le había tocado al lado de un niño raro con el pelo rosa, que no dejaba se mirarle, lo que le ponía nervioso. Al entrar se había fijado en que tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Parecía muy pequeño, como si no fuera de la edad del resto de la clase. Pero aun asi tenía una mirada traviesa.  
-Pst. -¿Su compañero de pupitre le estaba llamando? -Pssssssst.  
El sueco miró hacía él lentamente. Se fijó en sus ojos grises, y tuvo que admitir que eran bonitos. También admiró la cicatriz que le llegaba hasta la mejilla, y se preguntó interiormente como se la habría hecho.  
De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
¿Ese niño acababa de guiñarle un ojo?  
-Pssst. -¿Otra vez? Le daba miedo volver a mirar. -Pssst PSSSSSSSST PSSSSSST.  
Al fin dejó de insistir, cuando vio que no le hacía caso... O eso pensó Felix. Una notita le dio en la cabeza y cayó en su mesa. La abrió con curiosidad, y una letra rosa e irregular decía;  
_"Kieres jugar al teto? ;)"  
_Felix puso una mueca rara, garabateo algo en la notita, y se la pasó al chico. Su letra, aun habiendo escrito rapido, era clara y pequeña, respetando los cuadros.  
_"¿Qué es el teto?"_  
Oyó una risita de parte de su compañero, pero no volvió a ser molestado.  
-Bueno chicos, tras esta charla de bienvenida podéis ir al recreo hasta la salida. Mañana las clases tomaran su rumbo normal. Tened un buen día. -El profesor se retiró, y los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar la clase.  
Felix empezó a recoger sus cosas, y a meterlas en la mochila, cuando el chico de pelo rosa se le acercó.  
-Bueno... -El chico, aun con voz aguda, ponía tono de ligón. -¿Juegas o no? -Sus cejas no dejaban de subir y bajar, lo que le ponía nervioso.  
-Es que... -Intentó alcanzar su mochila, pero su compañero le cerró el paso. -Escucha... No se qué es el teto.  
-He... Hehe... -Se puso de puntillas, (ya que era más bajito que él) y llegó a su oreja. -Tu te agachas, y yo te la me- AWWH  
Se alejó, repentinamente agarrando su cabeza.  
-¡Piggeh! Deja en paz al pobre chico. -Dijo una voz femenina.  
-Uhh... -Felix se alejó un poco, y vio una chica de melena morena, y piel blanca. Con los ojos de color rosa claro.  
-Ho-hola... -La chica se sonrojó. -Soy Jennifer, ¿y tu?  
-Me llamo Fe-  
-¡NO DIGAS TU NOMBRE REAL! -El chico pelirrosa le tapó la boca. -Eso es muy cutre. Necesitas un apodo molón.  
-Un apodo molón... -Felix se quedó pensando. ¿Un apodo molón así de pronto? Aunque... podía utilizar su usuario de YouTube. -Vale... ¡Mi nombre es PewDiePie!  
-Encantada, PewDiePie. -Jennifer le abrazó con una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero rápidamente le empujó el chico.  
-Yo soy Piggeh. -Le guiñó un ojo, y luego le dió un beso en la mejilla.  
-Ehh... Encantado... -Respondió "PewDiePie" algo incomodo por el beso. Aunque sabía que era costumbre, allí en Francia.  
-PewDiePie es muy largo. ¿Puedo llamarte... Pewds? ¿O PewDie?  
-Claro... como quieras. -Al fin alcanzó su mochila, y planeó salir, pero Piggeh se puso en medio.  
-Pewds, heh... Eres nuevo aqui, ¿verdad? -Preguntó.  
-Uh... Sí... -Asintió Felix.  
-¡Pues te presentaré a los demás!  
Y lo siguiente que sabía es que su compañero le había agarrado de la mano, y corrían por el pasillo. La gente los miraba de forma extraña, pero eso a los chicos les daba igual.  
-¿Quienes son los demás? -Preguntó el sueco.  
-¡Mi grupo de amigos! -Gritó el más bajito, felizmente.

Llegaron a la cafetería, y Piggeh no le soltó la mano en ningún momento, mientras miraba alrededor. Al parecer sus amigos no estaban ahí, así que decidieron volver a la salida. Pasaron por una mesa llena de chicos con chaquetas marrones. Uno de ellos, que parecía el líder, se levantó y se acercó a los dos chicos. Era mas grande que ellos, sin duda. Llevaba gafas de sol, y los miraba con superioridad.  
-Piggeh... ¿Quién es este? -Preguntó con desprecio hacia Felix, lo que le molestó bastante.  
¿Quién se creía que era?  
Piggeh, sin embargo empezó a reír, lo que pareció molestar al mayor.  
-Eso no te importa~ -Declaró el pelirrosa. Y tras sacarle la lengua siguió andando.  
-¿QUÉ? Vuelve aquí, ahora mismo.  
Piggeh se giró sonriendo ampliamente.  
-¿No lo sabes? Pewdie es mi nuevo novio~ -Dijo abrazándose a él.  
-¿QUÉ? -Gritaron a la vez Felix, el chico, y Jennifer que los acompañaba silenciosamente hasta ahora.  
-Oh oh... -El pelirrosa soltó una risita, al ver que el chico mayor empezaba a ponerse rojo de ira. -Pewds, a la de tres corre... -Susurró.  
-¿Q-qué?  
-¡TRES!  
Volvieron a salir corriendo por el pasillo, esta vez siendo perseguidos por un grupo de chicos mayores.  
-¡Izquierda! -Al girar, Felix casi choca con la esquina, pero consiguió esquivarlo.  
-Piggeh... ¿Quienes son esos? -Preguntó, ya cansado.  
-Son los Barrels. Son divertidos, ¿verdad?  
-Me caen mal... Además quieren pegarnos. ¿Qué tiene eso de divertido? -Gritó el rubio.  
-Noo~ Quieren pegarte a TI. Haha. -Piggeh le guiñó un ojo, y luego señaló una gran puerda de cristal. -¡Mira, Pewds! Ya llegamos.  
Salieron al jardín, y al parecer despistaron al grupo de chicos... Pero también a Jennifer.  
-Oye Piggeh...  
-Oh~ Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre -Dijo sonriendo seductoramente.  
-No, escucha, Jennifer se ha perdido.  
-Bah, da igual, esa tía sólo molesta. No está en mi grupo de todos modos.  
Felix se encogió de hombros, y le siguió por el jardín del instituto.  
-¡Ahí están! -Volvieron a correr unos metros, hasta un par de chicos que estaban charlando sentados. Uno llevaba una boina verde, y el pelo oscuro. Unas gafas tapaban sus ojos. Para Felix tenía pinta de inteligente.  
-Hola, chicos. ¿Me echabais de menos~?  
Piggeh se lanzó a ellos para intentar besarles, lo que causó gracia al rubio. El otro chico tenía el pelo blanco, y los ojos rojos. Llevaba un jersey negro, y le daba algo de mala espina.  
-Chicos, os presento a PewDiePie~ -El pelirrosa se lanzó hacia él. -Nos vamos a casar~  
-¿Pero qué dices? -Comenzó a reír él.  
-Encantado, PewDiePie. Soy Francis Dubois. -Se presentó el chico de la boina.  
-Bla bla bla. Ni caso, este es Mr. Chair. -Piggeh frunció el ceño. -Y ese es Skully.  
-Uh... ¿Y por qué tenéis esos motes tan raros? -Preguntó el rubio, curioso.  
-Bueno. Skully siempre está enfadado, como las calaveras. Hahaha~  
-Piggeh, las calaveras no están enfadadas. -Rectificó Mr. Chair.  
-Cállate. -Le respondió el otro sacando la lengua. -Mr. Chair siempre está sentado leyendo. Y mi mote es el mejor. ¡El gran Piggeh!  
-Porque eres un cerdo. -Rió Skully. Aunque su risa dió escalofrios a los presentes.  
-¡Y aún falta Stephano! Me pregunto dónde estará... -Piggeh se sentó bajo un árbol e invitó al rubio a sentarse a su lado. -Por cierto, no eres de aquí, ¿verdad? Tienes un acento raro. -Rió.  
-Si, vengo de Suecia. Mis padres y yo nos mudamos este verano aquí a París.  
-Ohoho~ Bienvenido a la ciudad del amour~ -Piggeh se inclinó hacia él poniendo morritos.  
-Piggeh, ¿Ya te has ligado a otra perrilla? -Una voz familiar para Felix venía de enfrente suya, pero no podía ver con el pelirrosa en su cara.  
-Stephano~ -El aludido se levantó y se lanzó hacia donde venía la voz.  
-Los barrels se han cabreado, Piggeh. Te estan buscando.  
Felix se puso en pie. Y rápidamente fue tirado del brazo por Piggeh.  
-Pewds este es Stephano. -Le presentó, ignorando lo que le decían.  
-¿¡TÚ!? -Gritaron los dos a la vez.  
El rubio miró al chico, era el mismo con el que se chocó antes, y por alguna razón empezó a ponerse nervioso de nuevo.  
-E-esto.. Encantado uh... eh... S-soy PewDie... esto.. -Se le borró completamente el nombre del chico. Además notaba su cara arder de pronto. ¿Pero que demonios le pasaba? Piggeh le miró una ceja alzada, y parecía estar haciendo un gran intento por no reír.  
El chico rubio y mayor suspiró.  
-'Ellos, Pewdie. Me llamo Stephano. -Ambos se estrecharon la mano, y Felix notó como si una corriente invadía todo su cuerpo.  
-Stephano... -Repitió en un susurro. Luego sonrió ampliamente. -Me suena ese nombre.  
-Mmm... Es raro. Creo que nunca nos hemos visto, ¿verdad? -Preguntó tras soltar su mano.  
-No... Que yo sepa no.  
Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato, hasta que Piggeh los interrumpió.  
-Bueno, Pewds. ¿Qué te parecen tus nuevos amigos? -Dijo, colgándose de su brazo, como un koala.  
-¿Amigos...?  
-Si, bobo. ¡A partir de ahora somos tus amigos! No puedes estar solo en el instituto, ¿no? -Rió el chico de pelo rosa.  
Felix miró a los demás, los cuales le sonreian... Excepto Stephano. Stephano se había girado a hablar con una chica, y estaba demasiado ocupado como para sonreirle.  
-Umm... Si... Me gustan mis nuevos amigos. -Rió PewDie, y justo después de eso oyó el timbre del colegio.  
-¡Pewds! ¿Quieres volver a casa con nosotros? -Le ofreció Mr. Chair.  
-Oh, lo siento mucho... Mi madre viene a recogerme. Otra vez será, ¿vale? -Sonrió.  
-Bueno... Cuidado por el camino, PewDie~ Échame de menos~ -Gritó Piggeh lanzandole un beso, cuando ya estaba lejos. Felix empezó a reír.

-Hola, tesoro. -Su madre le dio un abrazo cuando entró al coche. -¿Qué tal tu día?  
El rubio dejó su mochila en la parte de atrás, y la mujer arrancó.  
-Bastante... Interesante. -Rió él.  
-¿Ah, si? -Sonrió ella. -¿Has hecho amigos?  
-...¿Amigos? -Felix miraba por la ventana, distaido, y casualmente un grupito muy pintoresco caminaba por las calles.  
-¡AWWWH YEAH~! I'm pumped. -Un pelirosa corría, subiendo a árboles, farolas y demás sitios altos.  
-¡Piggeh, ponte la camiseta ahora mismo! -Un chico con boina verde, lo perseguía con una camsieta gris en la mano.  
-Chicos, ¿Habeís visto a PewDie? -Una chica con un lazo rosa le preguntaba a otros dos chicos que acompañaban a los anteriores.  
-¿A mi qué me cuentas? Pft. Pregúntale a otro. -Un albino, que daba repelús le sacaba el dedo de en medio a la chica.  
-... -Y por último, un rubio de piel bronceada iba escuchando música, ignorando a todo el grupo.  
-¿Felix? -Pasaron las calles, y el grupo se perdió de vista.  
-¿Ah? ¿Amigos? -El aludido empezó a reír. -Si, he hecho algunos amigos.  
-¿Ah, si? ¿Y como son?. Cuéntame.  
-Son... raros... -Felix empezó a reír. -Me gustan.

* * *

**_Bueno~ Final soso para capitulo soso, de historia sosa._**

**_Este fanfic va dedicado a mi queridisima (y única) lectora~ Mi mejor amiga Kyandi._**

**_A la que espero que le encante el fanfic x33_**  
**_Un saludo, y hasta el próximo capítulo!_**

**_-Anii The Hero._**


	2. Chapter 2

Stephano Broberg era un joven de 18 años, que cursaba segundo de bachillerato. Tenía una vida normal, buenos amigos, notas excelentes. Se podría decir que era un chico bastante feliz... Sin problemas. Hasta ese encontronazo.  
-_A-ah... Jag beklagar._ -Unos ojos azules le miraban, nervioso. Eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Notó sus mejillas algo calientes.  
Por desgracia, no entendía nada de lo que su dueño decía.  
-... ¿Qué? -Preguntó Stephano, volviendo en si.  
-Que... ¡L-lo siento mucho! -Gritó el rubio con el que había chocado.  
-Uh... Vale... -Y tras eso, el francés se fue a su clase.  
Por el camino empezó a sonreír cada vez más y más, hasta que acabó riendo un poco.  
-¿Stephano? -Su amigo Francis, también conocido como Mr. Chair se acercó preocupado. -¿Te pasa algo?  
-No, nada... -Dejó de reír y entró a la clase. -¿Qué tal la clase este curso?  
-Bueno... Skully está en el otro grupo. Pero este año algunos Barrels han caído en el nuestro. Incluido Craig. -Mr. Chair se sentó al lado de su amigo, mientras le señalaba disimuladamente.  
-¿Craig? -El rubio hizo una mueca. -Es irritante. Los Barrels lo son. Este año será horrible.  
-Ya, bueno... Pero es mejor tenerlos de amigos que de enemigos. -Stephano resopló y miró alrededor en la clase.  
-_Jesus Christ..._

Por suerte, sólo era el primer dia. Y tras algunas formalidades típicas podían ir afuera. El francés comenzó a recoger sus cosas, cuando oyó la voz de su amigo.  
-Stephano... -El aludido levantó la mirada. -Voy a ir adelantándome... Skully está esperando, y ya sabes lo impaciente que es.  
Dirigió sus ojos dorados a la puerta, donde un albino les miraba con enfado, en unos orbes carmesí.  
-Vale, ahora nos vemos... -Susurró él mientras volvía a recoger.  
Mr. Chair se fue, y ya apenas quedaba nadie en la clase. Stephano desde siempre había sido muy tranquilo en todo lo que hacía. Acabó de recoger, y se fue hacia la puerta, cuando alguien tocó su hombro.  
-¡Stephano! -Un chico de pelo marrón le sonreía siniestramente. Era bastante moreno de piel, como él mismo. Sus ojos no se podían distinguir, ya que llevaba gafas de sol, pero sabía que eran dorados como los suyos. Muchos decían que parecían familiares.  
-Craig... -Susurró levantando las cejas. -¿Qué pasa?  
-Oh, nada. -Rió "Craig". -Es genial que volvamos a estar en la misma clase, ¿no crees?  
-Si me disculpas, me están esperando... -Fue a girarse, pero el castaño volvió a tocarle el hombro.  
-Oye, ¿Has visto a Piggeh hoy?  
-Conociéndole estará en la cafetería... O ligando con alguien. -Stephano sonrió de medio lado.  
-Bueno... Iré a la cafetería. Si le ves dile que le estoy buscando.

El rubio fue a su taquilla, para luego irse con sus amigos al jardín. Aunque por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en el chico de antes... Podía preguntarle luego a Mr. Chair... Él lo sabia todo de todos.  
Entonces escuchó ruido, y al girarse vio a Piggeh corriendo con alguien de la mano, a quien no distinguió. ¿En qué lío se habría metido ahora..?  
-STEPHANO. -Hizo una mueca y se giró para ver a su compañero de clase, con su grupito conocido como los "Barrels". -¿LE HAS VISTO? -Parecía alterado.  
-¿A quien? -Preguntó, calmado.  
-Déjalo. ¡Aquí no esta, chicos!  
Y tras eso se fueron. Stephano caminó tranquilamente hasta el jardín, y luego se fue a donde siempre se reunían sus amigos.  
Piggeh parecía estar dándose el lote con alguien, mientras los otros reían.  
-Piggeh, ¿Ya te has ligado a otra perrilla? -Preguntó, suspirando.  
-Stephano~ -Piggeh se levantó y se lanzó hacia él. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado.  
-Los barrels se han cabreado, Piggeh. Te estan buscando. -Informó mientras miraba hacía los lados por si les habían encontrado. Pero Piggeh le ignoró.  
-Pewds, este es Stephano. -Volvió su mirada hacía el chico al que le presentaban, cuando...  
Esos ojos azules, ese pelo rubio hacía un lado, y esa cara de niño inocente y bobalicón.  
-¿¡TÚ!? -Gritaron los dos a la vez.  
Parecía que su presencia le ponía nervioso. Rió interiormente, y se tranquilizó. De todas formas, perder los nervios no era su estilo.  
¿Había dicho que se llamaba PewDie? Un mote estúpido puesto por Piggeh, seguro. Pero antes que nada, debía proceder a las presentaciones formales.  
-'Ellos, Pewdie. Me llamo Stephano. -Le dió la mano, y el chico la estrechó.  
-Stephano... -Repitió el rubio bajito en un susurro. Luego sonrió ampliamente. -Me suena ese nombre.  
-Mmm... Es raro. Creo que nunca nos hemos visto, ¿verdad? -Preguntó tras soltar su mano.  
-No... Que yo sepa no.  
Stephano volvió a quedarse hipnotizado en su mirada celeste. Pero no podía evitarlo. Parecían dos piedras preciosas.  
Aunque la guerra de miradas no duró mucho, ya que Piggeh le dijo algo, y apartó la vista. Él suspiró, y notó a alguien llamarle, asi que se giró. Se trataban de un par de chicas de su clase. Una pálida, de ojos morados y otra de piel bronceada y ojos amarillos.  
-Perdona... ¿Stephano? -La chica morena se sonrojó un poco cuando asintió. -Se... te ha caído esto...  
Le tendió su libro de historia. Al parecer llevaba la mochila abierta. Tras guardarlo le sonrió a la chica.  
-Gracias. Muy amable.  
Las chicas se marcharon, y por el camino soltaron un par de risitas. El rubio no entendía al sexo femenino... ¿Qué tenía de gracioso? Las mujeres eran raras...

Se giró para hablar con el chico, y conocer algo mas de él. Pero al parecer ya se había ido.  
-Stephano~ ¿Me acompañas a casa? Tengo miedo de los Barrels~ -Dijo Piggeh con voz aguda y poniendo morritos.  
-Idiota... -Él se giró para reír, y se puso los cascos. Escucharía música por el camino.

Tras acompañar a todos sus amigos, Stephano se fue a su casa.  
Entró y vió a su madre hablando con la nueva vecina.  
-¡Stephano! Saluda a la nueva vecina. La señora...  
-Kjellberg. Karin Kjellberg. Mi marido y yo venimos de Suecia.  
Tras presentarse con cortesía, planeó subir a su cuarto. Pero su madre volvió a llamarlo.  
-Stephano.. El hijo de la señora Kjellberg tiene más o menos tu edad. Podrías ir y hacerte su amigo..  
-... Vale. -Dejó su mochila en su habitación, y volvió a bajar.  
-El cuarto de Felix es el que tiene la puerta celeste del piso de arriba. -Le explicó la señora Kjellberg, señalando su casa desde la ventana. -Estoy segura de que os llevareis bien enseguida.  
-De acuerdo... -Se despidió y fue a la casa.  
A pesar de no tener ganas de conocer al palurdo de turno, sería maleducado rechazar la oferta que la señora Kjellberg -y su propia madre- le había ofrecido.  
¿Felix dijo que se llamaba?  
Bueno... Tras un par de presentaciones sin importancia se marcharía.  
Con suerte iría a otro instituto, aunque el suyo era el más cercano, y no tendría que saber de él nunca más.  
Pero que equivocado estaba...

La casa por dentro era bastante acogedora. Tenía decoraciones que Stephano reconoció como nórdicas. Además, olía bastante bien, como a leña.  
Subió las escaleras, buscando una puerta celeste, la cual reconoció enseguida. Fue a llamar, cuando oyó una voz familiar dentro.

_"Hahaha. No me jodas, Cry."_

Levantó una ceja, y siguió escuchando.

_"No, escucha, juguemos al Bloody Trapland"_

_"Siii. ¡Ese!"_

Al no entender nada, llamó un par de veces a la puerta.

_"Un momento, tío. Me llama mi madre"_

_"Don't worry about it, Cry"_

Oyó más risas, y volvió a llamar.

_"Vale, ya vengo."_

Al fin abrieron la puerta, y una voz molesta empezó a regañarle.  
-_ MAMMA. Vad fan vill du?_ -Unos ojos celestes le miraban con enfado, pero en cuestión de segundos el enfado cambió a sorpresa. -... ¿Stephano?  
-... Felix... ¿Kjellberg?  
Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato. Al parecer iban a pasar mucho más tiempo juntos de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera esperado.

0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras, en una casa pequeña, cerca de donde vivían Stephano y Felix. Un chico de pelo rosa jugaba al ordenador.  
Pero, de pronto notó un escalofrío.  
-...Vaya... Tengo la sensación de que acaba de pasar algo... -Se quedó un momento mirando a la pared.  
-¿Piggeh?  
-¡Ah, si! -Y volvió a jugar con sus amigos Skully y Mr. Chair a un juego online. Aunque, era extraño que Stephano aun no se hubiera unido... Bueno, ya se uniría más tarde. ¡Y podía pedirle a su nuevo amigo PewDie que jugara con ellos también! Seguro que lo pasaría bien. Esa sería su misión de mañana.

* * *

**Bueno, este capitulo ha sido corto porque no tengo inspiración, porque Kyandi no está... Y bluh.**

***_MAMMA. Vad fan vill du?_ = Mamá, ¿Qué demonios quieres?**


	3. Chapter 3

Un chico de pelo rosa estaba tumbado en su cama, aburrido. Acababan de dar las 18:00 y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.  
Su amigo Mr. Chair se había ido a clases de piano, Stephano no había dado señales de vida, no tenia el número de su nuevo amigo PewDiePie. Sólo quedaban por molestar Jennifer y Skully... Pero los dos eran unos muermos.  
Siguió mirando su agenda del móvil. Tenía muchos números de gente de clase de la que ya ni se acordaba. Hasta que al llegar a la C, su mirada se iluminó.  
Marcó la tecla de llamada, y espero a que alguien cogiera el teléfono. Sonaron un par de pitidios, hasta que descolgaron.  
-¿Si? -Una voz femenina se oyó al otro lado. Piggeh puso una mueca de enfado.  
-¿Está... Craig...? -Entrecerró los ojos, mientras jugaba con su pelo.  
-Joder, ¿Piggeh? -Levantó las cejas con sorpresa, y luego sonrió.  
-¡Oh! Pero si es Iron Maiden~ -Rió. -¿Qué tal te va la universidad? Con esa delantera seguro que naaada mal~  
-¿Pero a qué cojones viene eso? Y te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames así. -La voz de la chica sonaba molesta, lo que causó aún más risa en él.  
-Es que no me acuerdo de tu nombre.  
-...Que te jodan. -Oyó un suspiro. -Escucha, mi hermano está con sus amigotes en el salón. ¿Te lo paso igual?  
-Heh... Sí. -Sonrió ampliamente.  
Ya tenía distracción para toda la tarde.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Felix miró hacía un lado, incómodo. Su madre había invitado a Stephano a quedarse a comer, y luego a pasar la tarde allí. Pero estaba claro que no se lo estaba pasando bien, y que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.  
-Esto... -Empezó él, porque si no pasarían la tarde estera en silencio mirándose el uno al otro. -Te apetece... ¿Jugar a algo? Podemos grabarlo... Si quieres.  
-Um... ¿Qué juegos tienes? -Preguntó el mayor mirándole, curioso.  
-Emm... -Se levantó de la cama, y se sentó en la silla del ordenador. Luego con la mano le hizo gesto de que se acercara. -Esta... Façade... -Rió un poco, por lo absurdo que era ese juego. -Scribblenauts... Y si te gustan los juegos de terror, tengo Amnesia...

-¿Amnesia? Me gusta ese juego. -Antes de poder ofrecer otro, Stephano señalo con el dedo el icono. -Juguemos a este.  
-Uhh... -Le miró de reojo, y luego sonrió ampliamente. -¡Vale! Iré a por una silla para ti.  
-Vale...  
En cuanto salió por la puerta, el rubio sacó su móvil. Tenía unas ocho llamadas perdidas de Piggeh y un mensaje de Craig.  
_"tIiOoH dÏileÈHh Är pÏìggEh k M dèéJeH eH paSsSs"_  
-_... What the fu-_  
-¡Ya estoy! -Felix puso la silla a su lado, mientras el otro guardaba el móvil.  
-Bueno, venga... juguemos. -Dijo con fingida indiferencia Stephano. En realidad se moría por jugar.

Pasaron un rato jugando, y grabando para el canal de Felix. Stephano solía guiarle, ya que había jugado antes pero no le hacía caso.  
Se asustaron, rieron, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya era de noche.  
-Bueno, supongo que tengo que volver a casa...  
-Uh... Claro. Te acompaño a tu casa si quieres... -El más bajito miró hacia otro lado, para no tener contacto visual. Hasta ahora había estado tranquilo... ¿A qué venía ponerse nervioso ahora?  
-¿Eres consciente de que vivo a tres pasos de aquí, verdad?  
-... Esto... -Stephano empezó a reír, lo que sorprendió a Felix. Comenzó con una risa pequeña, pero acabó en una carcajada mientras se sentaba en la cama. -¡Oye! -Al final el otro también se unió a la risa, formando un jaleo en la casa.  
-_Jesus Christ..._ Eres tan idiota... -Stephano negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. El aludido le miró. -En el buen sentido... -Aclaró, empujándole la frente con un dedo. -Dime, Felix. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar en mi casa?  
-...¿Uh? -Las mejillas del sueco se encendieron.  
-Bueno, es lo justo. Yo me he quedado a comer, pues tu te quedas a cenar.  
Pero la mente del otro estaba en otro sitio, y ya no oía la voz de su nuevo amigo. ¿Acababa de llamarle Felix? ...Le gustaba cuando decía su nombre. Tenía un acento francés gracioso pero a la vez sexy...  
Un momento... ¿QUÉ?  
-Pewds... ¡Pewds!  
-¿Huh? Uh... Vale, si no te importa... -Sonrió, un poco nervioso.  
-Claro. Vamos.

Felix le dijo a su madre que volvería en cuanto acabasen de comer, y ella le dio el visto bueno. Vaya... Si que le interesaba que se hiciera amigo de Stephano... Tal vez era para que no estuviera solo.  
Entraron a la casa. Estaba decorada con muchas cosas de color oro o plateado. Olía de forma extraña, pero era agradable.  
Dentro hacia bastante calor, a Felix le gustaba bastante. El frío nunca le había atraído demasiado, y eso que vivía en un país nórdico.  
-Me gusta tu casa. -Sonrió al más alto, el cual aparto la cara.  
-Heh... como sea... Iré a avisar a mi madre de que te quedas a comer. Espérame aquí.  
-Muy bien.  
Mientras esperaba, se balanceaba con las manos en la espalda, mientras que tarareaba una canción que se le vino a la mente.  
-Um... ¿Hola? -Oyó una voz parecida a la de Stephano detrás suya, pero era mucho mas seca y arrastrada. -¿Quién se supone que eres tú?  
Felix se giró, extrañado. Un chico moreno le miraba de arriba a abajo.  
Tenia el pelo plateado, y los ojos del mismo color. Era igual que Stephano, sólo que parecía algo mayor. Y en ese momento iba sin camiseta... Ni pantalones. Prácticamente llevaba unos boxers celestes y nada más.  
-... Y-yo...  
-GONZALES _QU'EST-CE QUE LA BAISE?_ -Stephano se acercó corriendo y le tapó los ojos a Felix por alguna razón.  
-¡Stephano! ¡Nos están robando! -Gritó el chico señalando al sueco, que en esos momentos tenía la cara como un tomate.  
-¿PERO QUÉ DICES? ESTE ES NUESTRO NUEVO VECINO FELIX. -El rubio no dejaba de gritarle en la oreja al mas bajito, lo que era un fastidio.  
-Oooooh. Haberlo dicho antes, chaval. -Rió. -Yo soy Gonzales Broberg, el hermano mayor de Stephano. -Se acercó a él, y tras empujar a su hermano "disimuladamente" le dio dos besos. -Encantado.  
-Encantado... -Felix le devolvió el saludo, tímidamente.  
-Vale, vale, vale. A cenar. -Stephano los empujó hasta la cocina. Y se aseguró de que estuvieran separados.

Tras la cena, Felix volvió a casa, sonriendo. La familia Broberg era muy amable, y Gonzales y Stephano siempre discutían, lo que le hacia mucha gracia.  
Subió directamente a su cuarto, y comenzó a desnudarse para ponerse el pijamas. Cuando ya estaba en bóxers, una voz le asustó.  
-¿PEWDS? -Se giró lentamente hasta la ventana, y allí vio con horror como la ventana del cuarto de Stephano estaba solo a un par de metros.  
Su cara se puso de nuevo como un tomate, pero esta vez no era el único.  
Definitivamente iba a pasar mas tiempo del que creía con ese chico...

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Un chico de pelo rosa estaba tumbado en su cama, con su pijamas del mismo color. Miraba su móvil, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
Había estado toda la tarde molestando a Craig.  
Le decía cosas incómodas, y cuando veía que iba a colgar soltaba un gemido, lo que hacia que pegara más la oreja.  
-Pftt... hehehe... -Comenzó a reír.  
Cogió el móvil y escribió un mensaje de texto.

_"k stas pensando n mi? ;)"_

Al rato recibió una respuesta, y sonrió ampliamente.

_"KáÄlLaH y DùEerMeHh jöÒdèËr"_

-Pffff WAHAHAHAHAHAHA. -La risa del chico se oyó por toda la habitación. Mañana iba a ser un dia... Interesante.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente comenzaron las clases, y a Felix le resultaba bastante difícil seguir el ritmo al profesor. Más de una vez tenía que mirar el cuaderno de Piggeh para seguir los apuntes, pero en este sólo tenía dibujos.  
_"Tampoco es para tanto. Tu eres muy listo y lo sacarás seguro."_ Le decía cuando se quejaba. Pero, si que era para tanto.  
Al final de las clases, Jennifer solía prestarle sus apuntes. No parecía mala chica, a pesar de lo mucho que Piggeh criticaba de ella. Aunque era cierto que era algo rara, ya que siempre que le daba las gracias o le hablaba directamente, su cara se volvía roja.

Pero lo que siempre le alegraba eran los recreos, cuando todos se reunían en la cafetería o el jardín, y hablaban de temas triviales. Al principio, Felix había estado algo tímido, pero gracias a los demás pronto pudo desenvolverse, tal y como era.

Llegó el Viernes, a la hora del recreo. Estaba cansado de toda la semana, y sólo le apetecía irse a casa. Se sentó perezosamente entre Piggeh y Mr. Chair, y soltó un suspiro.  
-Vamos, Pewds que sólo quedan unas horas. -Rió el pelirrosa, tumbándose en sus piernas.  
-¿Desde cuando se ha vuelto todo tan difícil en el Instituto? -Preguntó estirándose.  
-Pues... Siempre ha sido así, hahaha.  
-Oh... -Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Ni Stephano, ni Skully habían venido todavía, así que no había mucho tema de conversación. -Bueno, Mr. Chair. ¿Qué tal las clases? -Sonrió Felix.  
-Ah... Pues bastante bien. No me parecen tan difíciles. -Respondió mientras leía un libro.  
Tanto Piggeh, como PewDie le miraron de forma extraña. Y luego volvieron a lo suyo.  
-Bueno, Pewds, ¿Te apetece salir esta tarde? -Preguntó el más bajito, mientras agarraba la mano del otro para que le acariciara el pelo.  
-¿Huh? Oh, bueno... Pero no conozco aún la ciudad muy bien... -Confesó.  
En todo el verano lo único que había hecho había sido chatear con sus amigos por Internet, pero no se había molestado en conocer la ciudad. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.  
-Nosotros te la enseñamos~ ¿Verdad, Mr. Chair?  
-... Aha...  
-Bueno, ahora esta pasando de nosotros pero te la enseñaremos. -Sonrió el pelirrosa mientras agarraba un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. -¡Te haré un mapa!  
-No es necesario que lo hagas ahora, Piggeh.  
-Cállate. Estoy pensando. -Respondió, entrecerrando los ojos, y luego comenzó a dibujar en el papel, lo que se suponía que era un mapa de la ciudad.

Pasaron el resto del recreo hablando de las rutas que cogerían y a donde irían esa tarde, pero no se presentaron ni Stephano, ni Skully.  
Aunque lo cierto es que tampoco le pusieron mucha atención. Piggeh le había dicho que a veces se saltaban los recreos para hablar con algún profesor, o simplemente para ir con otras personas. Así que siguieron con su mapa. Incluso en las horas de después seguían planeando eventos para esa tarde.

A la salida esperaron a sus amigos, y se fueron todos juntos.  
-Stephano, Skully. ¿Dónde habíais estado? -Preguntó Mr. Chair.  
-Oh, estuvimos con los Barrels. -Respondió el rubio, tranquilamente.  
Felix notó como Piggeh se tensó a su lado. Ladeó la cabeza, extrañado. Abrió la boca para preguntarle que le pasaba, pero se paró en seco.  
-Bueno, me voy a casa, chicos. -Ya habían llegado a la esquina donde se dividían del pelirrosa.  
Se despidieron, y él se fue. Aunque le pareció raro eso que hizo Piggeh. Esta tarde le preguntaría.  
-Bueno, entonces, ¿Quedamos a las seis y cuarto en mi casa? -Preguntó Mr. Chair. Ya habían llegado a donde se separaban él y Skully. El camino se le estaba haciendo cortísimo.  
-Me parece bien. -Asintió el albino. -Tu también vienes, ¿No, PewDie?  
-Ah, si. -Sonrió. -¡Lo pasaremos genial!  
-Vale. Pues nos veremos allí. ¡Adiós, chicos!

Sólo quedaban Stephano y él. Este trecho siempre se hacía silencioso e incómodo. Pero Felix estaba harto de eso, asi que decidió hablar.  
-Stephano... -El francés le miró levantando una ceja, extrañado de que rompiera el silencio así de pronto. -Uh... ¿Qué tal las clases? -Sonrió.  
-Uh... Bastante bien... Supongo. -Se encogió de hombros, y siguió andando en silencio.  
-Oh, pues a mi también me van bien. ¿Sabes? Jennifer es muy simpática. Me deja sus apuntes cuando no entiendo una palabra. Y también me ha enseñado alguna expresiones típicas de aquí y-  
-Jennifer es estúpida. -Declaró el más alto, dejando a Pewds sin palabras. -Y se nota que esta loquita por ti. Pft. Es demasiado evidente. ¿Eres tan tonto que no lo has notado? -El rubio se quedó mirando el suelo un rato, en completo silencio. -Oh vamos. Me vas a decir que no es verdad.  
-¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? -Felix se paró en seco. -No eres nadie para hablar por los demás. No sabes como es, porque ni siquiera te has molestado en conocerla. -Comenzó a elevar el tono de voz, hasta estar casi gritando a Stephano, el cual estaba bastante sorprendido. -ADEMAS, NO HACÍA FALTA PONERSE BORDE.  
Tras eso, se giró enfadado.  
-Felix. No sabes como llegar a casa solo. Vas a perderte. -Sonrió de lado, el moreno.  
-_Dra åt helvete._ -Respondió en sueco. Por el tono en el que lo dijo, seguramente no era nada bonito. Y tras dar por finalizada la conversación, se fue.

Stephano siguió andando. Tampoco tenía que importarle lo que hiciera ese idiota con su vida... Era cierto, que había hablado demasiado... Pero tampoco había que ponerse así. O sea, sólo estaba dándole su mas sincera opinión.  
No estaba seguro de porque, pero cuando Felix le empezó a hablar tan bien de Jennifer, empezó a cabrearse. Piggeh, en alguna ocasión le había dicho que le pasaba lo mismo. Pero era distinto. Piggeh no quería que le robara a su amigo. Pero él... No era tan amigo del sueco.  
Entonces... ¿Porque lo había hecho?  
Acabó llegando a casa. No se molestó en ir a visitar a su vecino, y entró directamente.  
Tras almorzar fue a hacer sus deberes, antes de las seis, para estar libre el fin de semana. Acabó a las cinco, por lo que pasaría la hora que le quedaba viendo la tele. Bajó al piso de abajo, pero entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.  
Stephano acabó de bajar para ver de quien se trataba, y vio a su madre, bastante preocupada abrazando a alguien.  
-¿Mamá...? -Se acercó, y se dio cuenta de que la persona a la que estaba abrazando no era otra que Karin Kjellberg. La madre de Felix.  
Estaba a punto de llorar, con voz pastosa y respirando con dificultad.  
-Stephano. -La mujer le agarró por los hombros. -¿Has visto a Felix? Dime que está aquí contigo.  
El rubio se quedó sin expresión, sólo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-N-no... -Susurró, notando como su piel empezaba a perder el color. -¿No ha vuelto a casa?  
Karin soltó algo así como un sollozo, y respondió que no.  
-Tranquila, Stephano irá a buscarle. Seguro que no le ha pasado nada, mujer. -Dijo su madre.  
Se giró para hablar con su hijo, pero este ya había salido corriendo a la calle.

_"Jesus christ Felix, eres retrasado..."_


	5. Chapter 5

El día se estaba poniendo lluvioso. Ya habían caído algunas gotas, y las nubes grises que rodeaban toda la ciudad, amenazaban con tormenta.  
-Supongo que llamaré a los demás para aplazar la quedada... -Susurró un pelirrosa, mientras miraba por la ventana, completamente hipnotizado.  
A Piggeh le gustaban los días de tormenta. El ruido de las gotas cayendo en la ventana, y los truenos era de las cosas más relajantes que había en su vida. Sólo de imaginarlo ya tenía ganas de que lloviera.  
Agarró su móvil y buscó en la agenda el número de su nuevo amigo, PewDie. Marcó el botón de llamada, y espero los pitidos. Abrió la boca cuando oyó una voz a la otra linea, pero sólo se trataba del contestador.  
-Que raro... -Fue a llamar a otro de sus amigos, cuando él mismo recibió una llamada de Stephano. -¿Diga? -Respondió, extrañado. Seguramente llamaría por el tiempo. Pero el chico parecía muy alterado. Hablaba rápido, y no podía casi entenderle. -Tio, relájate. A ver... ¿Qué ha pasado?

...

-¿QUE PEWDIE QUÉ?

**0o0o0o0o**

Un rubio francés iba corriendo por las calles de París. No había apenas nadie en la calle, ya que en un momento había empezado a llover con fuerza. El chico se puso la chaqueta en la cabeza, y siguió gritando el nombre de su amigo desaparecido.  
Su móvil no daba señal, y no había ninguna otra forma de dar con él. La ciudad era grande, y contando con que estaría en continuo movimiento. Era imposible dar con Felix.  
Sólo le quedaba preguntar a los dueños de los locales cercanos, y desear que estuviera bien.  
_"Joder, Felix..."_ Se paró a descansar en una iglesia cercana. Era pequeña y parecía abandonada. Estaba bastante lejos de su casa, y no conocía bien estas calles. Pero todo era por encontrarle.  
¿Culpabilidad? Tal vez un poco. No es como si fuera culpa suya que fuera un descuidado, obviamente. Pero puede que hubiera hablado demasiado... Y... Tal vez no debió haberle gritado.  
Se vio un haz de luz surcar el cielo, y tras pasar unos segundos un ruido estridente, que sonaba bastante cerca.  
-No me jodas... ¿Una tormenta? -Stephano hizo una mueca y entró a la Iglesia. Si había algo que odiaba con todo su corazón eran las estúpidas tormentas.  
Piggeh solía reírse de eso. Pero era un miedo muy normal. Lo que no era normal era el miedo a la oscuridad. Eso si que era una chorrada, porque la oscuridad no podía matarte.  
Pero si que podías morir por un rayo.

Se adentró en la iglesia. Estaba hecha de piedra, por lo que algunas de ellas estaban en el suelo.  
Stephano se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras escuchaba otro trueno. Pero a diferencia del anterior este era más largo. Se tapó los oídos, esperando a que pasará, pero antes de tapárselos del todo oyó algo. Una especie de sollozo.  
-¿Hay alguien ahí...? -Dijo en voz alta. Fue respondido por otro trueno, seguido de un sollozo más fuerte. -¿Hola...?  
Se acercó al altar, que es de donde venía el llanto cuando un trueno enorme retumbó por toda la Iglesia, haciendo eco en toda la Iglesia. Tuvo que agarrarse la cabeza para intentar no oírlo, pero de pronto notó como alguien le abrazaba por el cuello, y se hundía en su pecho.  
-¿Uh...?  
-Cállate. -La voz de cierto rubio venía desde abajo. Aunque sonaba distorsionada. Como si tuviera un trapo en la boca.  
-¡PEWDIE! ¡TE HEMOS BUSCADO COMO LOCOS, IDIOTA! -Gritó. -¿No sabes como de preocupad-  
La voz de Stephano fue interrumpida por un trueno, lo que hizo que Felix pusiera mas fuerza en el agarre.  
-Lo siento. Lo siento, pero no me dejes solo. -Susurró. El rubio vio como un par de lágrimas caían al suelo, y desde luego no eran suyas.  
-Oye... Tranquilo. Escucha voy a llamar a Piggeh para que nos recoja y...  
-¡NO! -PewDie le agarró le agarró más fuerte de la camiseta. -No te vayas.  
-Oye, Felix... ¿Acaso te dan miedo los truenos? -El rubio no respondió, pero tiró de él hasta debajo del altar. Al llegar ahí lo soltó, y se agarró las rodillas.  
-Si... -Susurró pasado un rato. -Siento haberme ido así...  
-... No pasa nada.  
¿Pero que clase de respuesta había sido esa? Debería haberse disculpado. Pero claro, su estúpido orgullo no se lo permitía.  
Miro hacia PewDie. Ya no estaba llorando, pero si que temblaba. Y en la cara podían verse los surcos de las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas. ¿Estaba llorando por haberse perdido? ¿O por la tormenta? Supuso que sería una mezcla de todo.  
Debió de haberlo pasado muy mal... Stephano extendió su brazo hasta el hombro del rubio y lo tiró para un abrazo. El otro pareció abrir la boca para decir algo, pero acabó cerrándola y reposando su cabeza en su hombro.  
-Ya le he mandado un mensaje a Piggeh. Vendrá en coche en un rato. -Susurró él. PewDie asintió.  
-Piggeh... ¿Sabe conducir? -Dijo con la voz menos entrecortada. Pero el otro simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
-Si él lo dice ya buscará una manera...  
-Vale.

Pasó un rato, y cada vez que un trueno resonaba, Felix le agarraba con fuerza la mano a Stephano. Por supuesto, él también tenía miedo, pero no pensaba reconocerlo.  
Tras reflexionar, decidió que era hora de disculparse.  
-Esto... Pewds... -El aludido levantó la cabeza vagamente. -Quería... esto... Disculparme. Por gritarte antes.  
-¿Uh? No fue tu culpa. -Sonrió ampliamente.  
-¡Sí que lo fue! Por eso te has perdido, y casi no te encontramos. ¡_Jesus Christ_! Tienes toda la cara manchada.  
El rubio mayor se mojo un dedo con saliva y empezó a limpiarle la cara.  
-¡O-oye! ¡Para! _What the fuck_. ¡Stephano estate quieto! -Gritó Pewds, intentando oponerse.  
-Deja de moverte, estoy intentando quitarte esos manchurrones. Te ves estúpido.  
-¡TU TE VES ESTÚPIDO HACIENDO ESTO!  
Siguieron peleando, uno encima del otro, hasta que un ruido de trueno muy fuerte invadió toda la Iglesia. Felix se puso nervioso de pronto, y soltó la mano con la que sujetaba a Stephano.  
Causando que este cayera, casualmente en la cara del sueco.

La cara de los dos rubios era perfectamente comparable con un par de tomates. Pasaron unos segundos intentando explicar que estaba pasando en esos momentos, y como habían llegado hasta ese punto. Stephano decidió levantarse de encima de PewDie, y de paso quitar sus labios de los del rubio.  
Él se incorporó también, y se sentó mirando el suelo. Notaba como las mejillas le ardían de forma anormal, lo cual sólo había sentido pocas veces en su vida.  
-F-Felix... yo... -Empezó Stephano. El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia él. Esa mirada que le estaba volviendo loco toda esta semana.  
Inconscientemente, comenzó a acercarse más y más a su cara, sin dejar de ver esos ojos zafiros que le traían loco. Se paró a escasos centímetros de su boca, tan cerca que podía oír su respiración agitada sin problemas. Y entonces, empezó a pensar.  
Una parte de él, se preguntaba que cojones estaba haciendo, y le ordenaba que se alejara ahora mismo del chico, y saliera a lluvia a que le diera el agua. Y tal vez así se le refrescarían las ideas.  
Eso sonaba como algo que diría Mr. Chair.  
Sin embargo, otra parte de él estaba deseando probar sus labios rosados. Sus ojos no parecían rechazarle... Sus ojos no parecían nada porque le era IMPOSIBLE leerlos. Pero eran hipnóticos.  
Una tercera parte de él le decía que se dejara de tonterías y dejara de perder el tiempo.

Era fácil decirlo, pero no era una elección sencilla. Era una oportunidad única, que puede que no volviese a ocurrir NUNCA.  
Pero también podía perder toda amistad con Felix...  
¿...Amistad?  
Realmente, él no le consideraba su amigo. Y estaba completamente seguro de que el sueco tampoco le consideraba amistad suya. ¿Cómo iba alguien a quien no consideraba ni su amigo querer un beso suyo?  
Acercó la mano hasta su mejilla y la frotó un poco. Luego se alejó de él.  
-Tenías una mancha... -Susurró, apartando la mirada. En el proceso de hacerlo miró a Felix, el cual tenía cara de... ¿Decepción?  
No, no podía ser... ¿verdad?

-¿HOOOOOOLA? -La voz de Piggeh resonó por toda la Iglesia, asustando a los dos rubios.  
-¡Piggeh! -Pewds salió corriendo a recibir al pelirrosa con un abrazo. Stephano suspiró. Por lo menos ya podían ir a casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Felix y Piggeh comenzaron a hablar, animados (Y el primero, aliviado), mientras Stephano les miraba en silencio. Y se maldecía por dentro.  
-Oh Pewds nos tenías muy preocupados. -Dijo el pelirrosa abrazando otra vez más al chico. -No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca, nunca, nunca~  
-Hehe. Lo siento... -Sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo. -Pero oye, Piggeh. ¿Acaso tu sabes conducir?  
-Que va. Me han traido unos amigos. -Empezó a reír de forma extraña, por lo que Felix y Stephano se miraron, algo asustados. -Vamos, PewDie. Te presentaré a Maiden~ -Tra¡s decir eso, lo agarró de la mano y salieron al exterior de la Iglesia.  
-_Jesus Christ_, Piggeh... -Susurró el rubio mayor.

El viaje en coche fue cuanto menos... Incómodo. Resultó que Maiden era la hermana mayor del jefe de los Barrels. Y ODIABA que la llamaran así. ¿Pero él que sabía? Piggeh le había dicho que la llamara así, y punto.  
Tardarían unos treinta minutos en llagar a su casa. ¿Tan lejos estaba? De seguro les había causado muchos problemas a los demás...  
Miró a su derecha. Allí estaba Piggeh en el asiento de en medio, y a su lado Craig el Barrel. Se dio cuenta como el castaño le miró a través de sus gafas de sol, y le echó una de las miradas de despreció más grandes que había visto en su vida. Y por instinto propio, él también lo miró de la misma forma.  
No sabía por que, pero cada vez que lo veía sólo sentía odio hacia él.

-Bueno, capullos. ¿Dónde os dejo? -Soltó de pronto la chica, rompiendo el silencio. -Rapidito que estoy muy ocupada.  
-¡Oh, Pewds! ¿Te apetece venir a mi casa un rato~? -Dijo Piggeh en tono meloso, y guiñándole un ojo. Stephano y Craig parecieron ponerse tensos de pronto, aunque sólo Maiden lo notó, la cual estaba intentando no reír.  
PewDie se quedó pensando, lo que cual impacientó a todos los presentes.  
-Oh... ¡Vale! Si no te importa... Podemos jugar a juegos los tres. -Sonrió él como respuesta.  
-...¿Los tres? -El pelirrosa parpadeó un par de veces, haciendo una mueca de asco.  
-Sí, Stephano también, ¿no?  
-Oh... Creo que Stephano se aburriría en mi cas-  
-A decir verdad, me apetece mucho. -Soltó el rubio sin dejarle acabar. Pewds, llama a tu madre estará preocupada.  
-Valeee~ ¡Será muy divertido! ¿Seguro que no te importa, Piggeh? -El chico se golpeó con la mano en la frente, y suspiró.  
-No... Venga, vamos.

-¡Adiós, Craig! ¡Adiós, Maiden! -Se despidió Piggeh con un beso. -Buen viaje~  
Los dos hermanos se despidieron con un corte de mangas sincronizado, y el coche acabó por perderse en la lejanía.  
-Bueno, entremos. -Sacó unas llaves mientras se acercaba felizmente a una casa. El jardín estaba bastante descuidado, y el edificio en si parecía algo abandonado.  
Como una casa embrujada.  
-Piggeh, ¿vives aquí? -Preguntó Felix, sorprendido.  
-¡Sí! Vivo con mi madre, pero no os preocupéis suele llegar tarde. -Rió abriendo la puerta. -Y~ Si queréis incluso podemos hacer un...  
-VAMOS PIGGEH. No nos hagas esperar. -Le volvió a cortar Stephano empujándole hacia adentro.  
-Aguafiestas... -Susurró él, sacando la lengua. PewDie sólo empezó a reír. -Bueno, ¿Listos para ver la cara más alucinantosa que vais a ver en vuestra triste vida?  
-¡SÍ!  
-Si no hay más remedio...

Entraron a la casa, que para parecer tan desastrosa no estaba nada mal. Todas las habitaciones estaban bien decoradas y daban una sensación hogareña... Hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Piggeh.  
Había basuras por todas partes, y ropa a montones. Algunas con manchas sospechosas de las que PewDie no que quería saber nada.  
El pelirrosa comenzó a tirar las cosas que había en el suelo hacía la cama. Tenía varios peluches bastante monos como varios cerditos, y un pequeño Barril blandito.  
-Bueno, chicos. ¿Queréis jugar a algo? -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -No tengo muchos juegos, pero los que tengo son divertidos.  
-¿Tienes Amnesia? -Preguntó Felix, con mirada brillante.  
-Um... ¿The Dark Descent? Creo... que si. ¿Quieres jugar?  
-¡Sí! ¿Jugamos los tres, ¿Stephano?  
Los dos chicos le miraron, y él asintió, acercando un par de sillas para él y para el rubio.

Pasaron la tarde jugando a distintos juegos, empezando por Amnesia. Y la verdad, es que fue un día bastante divertido. Cuando jugaban juegos que daban miedo, Felix comenzaba a decir palabrotas en sueco, lo cual causaba mucha gracia a los otros dos.  
Pero se hizo tarde, y las madres de Pewds y Stephano llamaron para que volvieran a casa.  
-Me lo he pasado genial, Piggeh. A la próxima podéis venir a mi casa, ¿vale? -Prometió el rubio abrazando a su amigo.  
-¡SÍ! ¡Quiero ir a tu casa~! -Asintió él abrazándolo también, y poniendo las manos demasiado cerca de su trasero para el gusto de Stephano.  
-¡EJEM! Bueno. ¿Vamos Pewds?  
-Sí... Adiós. Y gracias, Piggeh. -Felix se despidió con la mano, al igual que el pelirrosa, y empezó a caminar por las calles oscuras con Stephano.

De nuevo, silencio... Como esa misma mañana. Solo que esta vez no pensaba hablar. No quería estropearlo todo de nuevo... ¿Stephano seguiría enfadado con él? Suspiró mientras esa clase de cosas se pasaban por su cabeza.  
-...¿Tienes frío? -Preguntó mirándole.  
En ese momento no estaba muy seguro de qué decir... Notó sus mejillas muy rojas de pronto. Como había sentido en la Iglesia. En la Iglesia... Por un momento, pensó que le iba a besar de verdad.  
No es como si hubiera querido... ¿O sí? Es decir, si él lo hubiera hecho... ¿Le habría rechazado? No estaba muy seguro de eso... Puede que... No...  
-¿Felix? -Stephano empezó a mover la mano en su cara.  
-¿Qué? ¡Ah! Un poco... Pero da igual.  
-No, toma. -Dijo dándole una chaqueta de cuadros amarillos. -Aunque estemos en Septiembre aquí hace frío. No vayas por ahí en mangas cortas...  
-...Gracias...

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a la casa de PewDie. Allí Stephano recuperó su chaqueta. Felix había estado pensando todo el camino en lo mismo.  
_"un beso de Stephano, un beso de Stephano, un beso de Stephano. Joder, esta chaqueta olía a él... Ugggh"_  
¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?  
-Bueno, Felix. Ya nos veremos... -Dijo el rubio saludando con la mano.  
-¡ESPERA! Un... beso... -Respondió tímidamente.  
-...¿uh?  
-¡Un beso de despedida! Ejem... Aquí en Francia os dais besos, ¿no? -Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, bastante nervioso. Juraría que tenía las mejillas como tomates.  
-Um... Sí, supongo. -Stephano se acercó, y le dio dos besos, extrañado. -Buenas noches, Fe-  
Antes de poder contestar, el chico se le lanzó encima, pasando los brazos por detrás del cuello. El francés abrió mucho los ojos, no muy seguro de qué hacer, pero cuando quiso reaccionar la puerta se había cerrado tras un rápido;  
"BUENASNOCHESSTEPHANO"  
-... _Jesus... Christ_... -Susurró agarrándose las mejillas, que estaban ardiendo en ese momento.  
Oyó un silbido provenir de su puerta, y se giró cabreado.  
-¡_SHUT THE FUCK UP_, GONZALES! -Gritó comenzando a andar hacia a su casa, de brazos cruzados.

Al otro lado de la puerta... Felix empezó a reír moviendo la cabeza.  
No había estado naaada mal.


	7. Chapter 7

Un niño pequeño, de unos seis años estaba jugando en un cajón de arena del parque. Pronto vendrían las mamas de sus amigos, e irían a tomar un café mientras ellos se divertían explorando el bien conocido lugar. Y dispuestos a ayudar a todo el que lo necesitase. Para eso eran los héroes del parque...  
O eso les gustaba pensar...  
-¡Stephano! -El pequeño se giró, para ver a un castaño bajito acercarse a él. Tenía gafas, y vestía con un polito verde. Era su amigo Mr. Chair, solía llegar el primero. Muchas veces habían coincidido entrando al parque. -¿Cómo estas? ¿Haces un castillo? -Dijo sentándose a su lado. Stephano pudo ver como la madre del chico, y la suya comenzaron a cotillear sentadas en un banco.  
-Si... ¿Me ayudas? -Se quitó un poco de pelo dorado de los ojos, del mismo color. Lo tenía muy largo ya. Se preguntaba cuando se lo cortarían.  
-¡Vale! Pero tenemos que estructurarlo más por aquí...  
-...Estruc... ¿Qué? -Stephano levantó un poco el labio. Odiaba cuando Mr. Chair usaba esas palabras raras que nadie entendía.  
-¡Escructura! ¿Ves? Aquí hay muy poca arena, habría que rellenar más. ¡Oh! Esta zona esta hecha un desastre...  
-H-Hola... -Se oyó una voz tímida desde arriba.  
-¡Piggeh! -El rubio se levantó a recibir a su amigo.  
Era más pequeño que los demás... Tenía cuatro años, y era muy inocente. De alguna forma, todos tenían la necesidad de proteger su pequeña cabezita del duro mundo de los niños de seis años.  
-Mira, Piggeh estamos haciendo castillos de arena. ¿Quieres ayudar? -Preguntó Mr. Chair. El chico negó con su cabeza, moviendo su pelo rosa de forma brusca.  
-¡Quiero ir de aventuras~! -Respondió moviendo los brazos al aire. -Luchar con los malvados, y luego salir con las chicas guapas~  
Stephano y Mr. Chair rieron un poco, y luego le desordenaron el pelo.  
-Aun eres muy pequeño. Si hubiera que salvar a alguien sería a ti. -Dijo el rubio.  
-¿Huuh? Ni en broma. Yo soy el más valiente de aquí. -Gritó haciendo una pose heróica. Pero la respuesta de los mayores fueron más risas. -Grr... ¡Pienso vengarme!  
-Claro que si, Piggeh... Heheh... ¡Mira! ¡Ahí viene Skully!

Pasado un rato, las madres se fueron, y los niños por fin podían ir a la "parte prohibida", es decir el bosque del parque. Era bastante grande, solía ser usado para picnics. El parque estaba alejado de la ciudad, así que no había problemas de coches o trafico. ¡El lugar perfecto para explorar!  
-Vale, esta vez no podemos separarnos. Ya sabemos lo que pasó cuando Jennifer se perdió. -Instintivamente, Stephano miró a Piggeh, que ese dia estaba tan raro.  
-Pft. Ella es una torpe, llorona. -Dijo, al ver que todos acabaron mirándole. -¡Dejad de mirarme! -Y tras decir eso, sacó la lengua y empezó a andar solo.  
-¡Espera, Piggeh!  
Anduvieron un rato, inventando tantas aventuras como podían. Todo era parte de su juego, incluso los animales salvajes como ardillas que merodeaban por allí. Piggeh seguía empeñado en enseñar a sus amigos de una forma u otra que ya era mayor.  
-¿Sabéis... la leyenda de este bosque? -Soltó de pronto en medio de la misión de buscar nueces para la señora Bigotitos.  
-¿Qué leyenda? -Preguntó, temeroso Mr. Chair, mirando al pelirrosa.  
-Ya sabes... La del OSO. -Gritó, dando un salto y levantando los brazos como si fuera un monstruo.  
-Tonterías... -Respondió Stephano.  
-¡Que no! Que es verdad. Pero yo no le tengo miedo. -Rió. -Suele venir a por niños de nuestra edad... Y cuando está cerca... Se escucha un rugido horrible... Como...  
-WRAAAAAAAAGH.  
Un grito proveniente de un animal, vino de justo detrás del pequeño Piggeh. Todos los niños palidecieron, incluido el propio pelirrosa.  
-¡CORRED! -Gritó el "líder" del grupo, señal suficiente para que todos salieran corriendo tras él. Todos... Excepto Piggeh.

El más pequeño se quedó en el sitio, con los ojos como platos durante unos minutos. No sabia que hacer, sus pequeñas piernas no le respondían. Frunció el ceño, reaccionando de pronto, y empezó a correr todo lo que pudo. Izquierda, Derecha, Dercha, Izqui...  
-... ¿Dónde estoy? -Susurró haciendo pucheritos, con sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas sin derramar. -Stephano... Skully... Mr. Chair...  
Piggeh comenzó a sollozar, y a romper cosas con una rama. Entonces, siguió andando hacia un camino que él "recordaba".  
-Yo soy mayor... Soy muy valiente... -Dijo susurrando, limpiándose la cara con su pequeña mano. -Yo... y-yo...  
Miró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, y los pucheritos empezaron a hacerse más notables. Hasta que se sentó bajo un árbol y empezó a llorar.  
-STEPHANOOOOOOO. -Gritó fuertemente. -STEPHANOOOOO SÁLVAMEEEE -Siguió llorando desconsoladamente, y empezando a tener hipo.  
-Oye, oye... ¿Estas bien, chico? -Una voz parecida a la de Stephano vino desde arriba, solo que no tenía acento. Piggeh levantó la vista. Un niño castaño con gafas de sol que le quedaban bastante grandes le miraba con una ceja levantada.  
-M-me he perdido... -Dijo él.  
-¡Oh! Tu eres el niño del oso. Hahaha. -El chico comenzó a reír. -¡Ese ruido lo hice yo! Que tontos sois. HAHAHA.  
Piggeh infló las mejillas, con el ceño fruncido.  
-¡TONTO! POR TU CULPA... -Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en su casa. -POR TU CULPA ME HE PERDIDOOOOOO  
-¡EH! ¡N-no llores!

Pasaron un rato andando por el bosque. El niño de gafas de sol grandes no soltó su mano en ningún momento. "Te llevaré con tus amigos, pero deja de llorar." Le dijo. Se quedó mirándole todo el rato. Su piel era muy morena, y tenia el pelo muy peinado... Le gustaba.  
-¿Cómo te llamas? -Dijo Piggeh dando un saltito.  
-¿Uh? Craig. ¿Tu?  
-Piggeh...  
-Heh que mono.  
-... -El pelirrosa sonrió ampliamente. -Craig.  
-¿Qué quieres? -Frunció el ceño, irritado.  
-...Me gustas. -Rió el chico de forma adorable.  
-¿UHH? -Se paró en seco. -¿Qué dices?  
-Seamos novios~ -Siguió riendo, mientras lo abrazaba.  
-¿QUÉ?  
-¡PIGGEH! -El castaño de pronto notó un golpe en el costado, por parte de un rubio. -CRAIG. ¿Qué haces con mi amigo, Piggeh?  
-¡STEPHANO!  
Ambos chicos se miraron con rayos en los ojos. O al menos así lo imaginó Piggeh. Cuando consiguieron volver con sus madres, Stephano le explicó que Craig era su enemigo mortal. Pero al pelirrosa no le importaba. A él le gustaba. Y iba a hacer todo lo posible, por que él le correspondiera.  
Tras enterarse de los viajecitos de los niños, las madres no los volvieron a dejar solos. Y comenzaron a ir a otro parque de la capital. Eso puso muy triste a Piggeh, porque ya nunca más podría ver a su salvador. Piggeh aprendió que tal vez ser el valiente del grupo no era lo más divertido... Le gustaba más ser rescatado por Craig~ Aunque ya no pudiera hacerlo...  
Pero daba igual, se dijo a si mismo, algún día estarían juntos. ¡Justo como en las películas!

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Un adolescente de pelo rosa se despertó dando un salto por la alarma del reloj. Ya eran las siete, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde.  
-Cariño, ¿has dormido bien? -Preguntó una voz desde la cocina.  
-Sí, mamá~ -Respondió Piggeh riendo. -Aunque... He tenido un sueño muy raro... -Susurró. -No recuerdo mucho...  
-¡YA ESTÁN AQUÍ TUS AMIGOS!  
-OH MIERDA. ¡Que no llegó! -Gritó vistiéndose con rapidez con lo primero que pillaba.


	8. Chapter 8

Pasaron algunas semanas tras el incidente de la Iglesia. Comenzaron a llenarlos a todos de exámenes rápidamente, lo que les quitaba el tiempo libre que tenían. Aunque aún quedaba algo para salir con los amigos...  
Felix intentó hablar con Stephano sobre lo que pasó, cuando tenían un momento a solas... Pero era inútil. Siempre que sacaba el tema, el otro le ignoraba o le hablaba de otra cosa descaradamente.  
Entonces PewDie acabó pensando... ¿Le estaba rechazando? Aunque no se le había pasado por la cabeza... ¿Él quería salir con Stephano...? ¿A él le gustaban los chicos...?  
Acabó discutiendo este tema con su mejor amigo Cry. Y al final habían llegado a la conclusión de que puede que él mismo fuera homosexual. Era extraño... Nunca se había interesado en temas amorosos en toda su vida, excepto una vez con 13 años que se declaró a su amiga Marzia. Claro, que ella le rechazó, porque le gustaba un chico de su colegio. Pero tampoco le afectó mucho, además, a día de hoy seguían siendo mejores amigos.  
Cry le dijo que pensara un poco. Tal vez alguna vez se había interesado en otra persona y no se acordaba. Pero no... Estaba segurísimo de que no. Había estado en relaciones con chicas, (En Suecia era muy popular con ellas) pero nunca fue nada serio. Nada como lo que sentía cuando miraba a los ojos a su amigo francés.  
Pero daba igual, aunque le gustara, estaba claro que le rechazaría. Así que lo mejor era olvidarse de todo, y seguir hacia adelante.

Por otra parte, Stephano también tenía su propio cacao mental. No quería hablar con Felix, porque no sabría que decir. Se empezaría a poner nervioso... A sudar... Y ese no era su estilo. ¿Pero que tenía ese idiota que le volvía loco? Cada vez que sonreía, o hacía un pucherito por el agobio de los deberes. O incluso cuando le miraba a los ojos simplemente. No podía soportarlo, rompía todas sus defensas personales.  
Consulto este tema con alguien de confianza... Su hermano Gonzales. Pero le dijo algo completamente estúpido y sin sentido. Algo como que... Estaba enamorado...  
¡Pero era absurdo! No puedes enamorarte de alguien a quien conoces de tres semanas. Además, eran dos chicos, y estaba bastante seguro de que le gustaban las chicas... Aunque... Nunca había salido con ninguna. Y tampoco le habían interesado... Además explicaría los celos hacia Jennifer...  
Pero de todas formas, estaba seguro de que aunque le gustara PewDie, le rechazaría. Así que... Lo mejor era olvidarse de todo, y seguir hacia adelante.

**o0o0o0o**

-Pewds, ¿Qué pasa? Estas muy callado. -Piggeh saltó encima suya, para espabilarlo. Se había vuelto a quedar mirando a Stephano..._ Vaffanculo. _¿No se supone que tenía que olvidar y seguir adelante? Pero era muuucho mas difícil de lo que parecía.  
Tras deshacerse del pelirrosa fue a su taquilla a coger sus cosas, cuando notó un tirón de su camiseta.  
-Piggeh, en serio tengo que coger las cosas... y... -Pero cuando se giró, sólo vio una pandilla de dos niños y una niña, eran mucho mas bajitos que él. Y el que parecía el líder de pelo rojo, le miraba tímidamente.  
-¿P-perdona eres... P-PewDiePie? -Le preguntó. El niño se escondió detrás del "líder" con la cara como un tomate, mientras la niña le miraba casi con brillos alrededor de la cara.  
-¿S...si? ¿De que me conocéis? -El rubio levantó una ceja, cuando los niños les enseñaron sus cuadernos.  
-T-te seguimos en YouTube... Y pensamos que... t-tal vez no te importaría... ¿Firmarnos un autógrafo?  
Felix se puso nervioso de pronto. Sólo tenía como... ¿800 suscriptores? ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiesen reconocido? ¿Y en su mismo colegio?  
-Uh... c-claro... -Cogió un cuaderno y empezó a pensar. -¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Torchy... Me gustan mucho tus vídeos de amnesia. -Casi podía ver llamas en sus ojos... Lo que le ponía mas nervioso aún.  
-Vaaale, aquí tienes. Para Torchy de tu amigo PewDie. -Sonrió el sueco.  
-¿S-somos amigos? -El pelirrojo se sonrojó.  
-Claro. -Respondió el otro riendo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. -Bueno, tu. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
El chico, que PewDie supuso que era albino porque tenía el pelo blanco, le dio su cuaderno. Pero no articuló palabra. Pareció intentarlo un par de veces abriendo la boca, pero solo soltaba sonidos sin sentido, hasta que casi se echa a llorar con la cara como un tomate, volviendo atrás de Torchy.  
-Se llama Mayo. -Explicó él. -Le da mucha vergüenza. -Felix volvió a reír y le firmó el cuaderno.  
-Aquí tienes, Mayo. -Le sonrió y revolvió el pelo también. Tenía que admitir que él mismo había sido un chico tímido de pequeño, y entendía lo que sentía el pequeño. -Bueno... ¿Y tú, señorita?  
-... Cásate conmigo. -Dijo de pronto la niña con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía el pelo corto, y castaño claro, y parecía vestir como un niño aunque sus facciones eran claramente femeninas.  
-Se llama Broomy. Por favor no la tomes en cuenta...  
-Heh... he... -Felix empezó una risa nerviosa y le firmó el cuaderno. -Aquí tienes...

Los chicos le dijeron que iban a Primero de secundaria (Aunque parecían mas pequeños) y tras una charla corta de videojuegos, la campana sonó y tuvieron que ir a clase. Pewds acabó de coger sus libros cuando notó otro tirón.  
-Ah, Mayo. ¿Qué pasa? -Sonrió al ver al albino.  
-Mmmuchas... gracias... PewDie... -Susurró, y luego se fue con sus amigos.  
-Heh...

-¿Habeís oído eso, chicos? ¡PewDiePie ha dicho que soy su amigo! -Gritó Torchy con una gran sonrisa en la cara, haciendo que todos los del pasillo le miraran de forma extraña.  
-Torchy, nos ha puesto a todos lo mismo... -Respondió Mayo, ganándose una mirada d eodio de parte del pelirrojo. -P-perdón...  
-...Es tan guapo... -Suspiró Broomy. Los chicos le miraron de forma extraña, pero sonrieron. Era increíble que su YouTuber favorito fuera a su mismo instituto...  
A partir de ahora, ya sabían a donde ir en los recreos... Y a todas horas despues de todo.


	9. Chapter 9

Felix entró a su habitación tras darse una laaarga ducha reconfortante. Tenía mucho que pensar, pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Lo que comenzaba a estresarle, así que decidió dejar de pensar simplemente y comenzar a preocuparse por que juego grabaría esta noche.  
Se quitó la toalla que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y se vistió rápidamente para no pasar frío. De pronto, sintió como si alguien estuviese espiándolo... o algo así... Miró por la ventana, pero la que daba a la habitación de Stephano tenía la persiana echada.  
Se acercó un poco, y susurró el nombre de su vecino, pero no hubo respuesta... Oh bueno, serían imaginaciones suyas. Se secó un poco el pelo con la toalla, y tras apagar la luz, comenzó a grabar algo de Slender.

o0o0o0o0o

_"Estas enfermo, Stephano. Eres un pervertido asqueroso. Te estas convirtiendo en Piggeh. Y además no puedes dejar de mirar."_ Cierto rubio francés estaba viendo por la ventana como su vecinito, también rubio pero de origen sueco, se vestía. Lo hizo rápido, mientras el mayor tenía un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. A pesar de todos los comentarios horribles que le decía su cabeza, no podía dejar de mirar.  
-Stephanoooo~ -Un susurro de parte de Felix, hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal. ¿Le había pillado? Era horrible. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de él?  
Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, esperando un grito que nunca llego. Pasados unos minutos, comenzó a oír a su vecinito hacer su saludo típico al comenzar un vídeo. Estaba a salvo.  
Entonces, la canción de "We can't stop" comenzó a sonar por toda su habitación. ¿Desde cuando tenía esta canción estúpida en el móvil? Miró el aparato, y no se sorprendió al ver que ponía "Piggeh" en la pantallita, y la imagen de un culo. Probablemente ese cerdo le había cambiado la imagen y canción... Ugh...

-¿Diga? -Una risa, que también le daba escalofríos sonó al otro lado.  
-Steph~ ¿Vives cerca de PewDie, verdad?  
-¿Por? -Hizo una mueca. Si no le colgaba el teléfono a ese idiota era por la simple razón de que tenía curiosidad por lo que quería.  
-Reuníos los dos a la medianoche en mi casa.  
-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?  
El rubio ladeó la cabeza, pero el chico ya había colgado... ¿Qué quería...?

Levantó la persiana, y se asomó para ver la cara asustada de su sueco favorito, mientras comentaba la partida.  
-Eh, Felix. -Dijo de pronto, intentando no asustarlo demasiado. Pero no dió resultado, porque el rubio pegó un grito y se cayó de espaldas.  
Stephano salió al tejado, y dio un salto hasta el de su vecino. Luego, entró por la ventana y le ayudó a levantarse.  
-God, Stephano... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo has entrado? -Preguntó, confundido.  
-Heh... No preguntes tonterías y vístete.  
-Uh... ¿Para qué?  
El francés sonrió de medio lado, lo que provocó una cara completamente roja en el otro chico.  
-Sorpresa...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Llegó la medianoche, y un par de rubios avanzaban lentamente hasta uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Francia. ¿Qué demonios quería Piggeh a esas horas? ¿Qué chorrada tenía ahora en la cabeza?  
Cuando estuvieron cerca de la casa del pelirrosa, pudieron ver a un par de chicos castaños, y otro albino en la puerta también.  
-¡Mr. Chair, Skully! ¿Vosotros también? -Preguntó PewDie acercándose corriendo. -Uh... Y el barrel... -Susurró con despreció. Stephano podía jurar que vio chispas saltar de esos dos.  
-¿Sabéis para qué nos ha llamado el idiota? -El otro rubio también llegó a su ritmo.  
-Pues que me llame a mi a estas horas es normal, lo que no entiendo es lo que hacéis VOSOTROS aquí. -Soltó Craig, con una mirada directa de asco hacia Felix.  
-Ugh cállate. Estúpido Barrel.  
-¿Qué me has llamado?  
-ESTÚPIDO.

Justo cuando iba a empezar una discursión difícil de parar, salió Piggeh de su casa, con una sonrisa.  
-Awwh yeeeah~ Estais todos. -Sonrió. -Perfecto.  
-¿Para qué nos has llamado? -Preguntó Steph, aún agarrando a PewDie por los brazos para que no le pegara a Craig.  
-Bueno, si os lo explicaba, no vendríais... -Susurró, mientras sacaba algo de la mochila que traía. -Tachán~ -Sacó algunas linternas, y un unos cuantos silbatos.  
Todo el mundo le miró en la más absoluta confusión.  
-Vamos a explorar la casa abandonada de este barrio. La mansión D'azur.


	10. Chapter 10

No sabía en que momento había aceptado ir con esa panda de tarados a la mansion D'Azur. Segun los rumores, la mansión más terrorífica de toda Francia.  
_"Se acerca Halloween."_ Le había dicho Piggeh. _"¿Porque no disfrutar de una experiencia que de miedo? Uuuuh~"_  
Craig suspiró mientras se acercaban a la susodicha mansión. El pelirosa se adelantó junto con el PuiPie ese o como se llamase. ¿Qué demonios tenía ese idiota que no tenía él? No lo entendía para nada.  
-Eh, Barrel. -Miró de reojo al rubio que había a su derecha. Los otros dos pardillos del grupo de Piggeh iban hablando entre ellos, y se había quedado con el rarito de Stephano.  
No era exactamente un rarito (era el mas normal de ese grupo de tarados, a decir verdad). Pero cada vez que lo había invitado a unirse a su alucinante y genial grupo lo había rechazado. ¿Quién se creía para rechazar su generosa invitación? Eran amigos desde pequeños, por dios.  
...Amigos...  
Se peleaban cada día que se encontraban en el parque. Pero ese no era el caso. Lo conocía desde habe mucho, y debería estar en su pandilla. Lo merecía más que todos esos lameculos imbéciles.

-Um...¿Barrel? -Stephano volvió a llamarlo, levantando una ceja.  
-¿Qué coño quiereeees? -Suspiró él, mirándolo desde las gafas de sol (aunque fuera de noche).  
-Quería seguir discutiendo lo de hace unas semanas... Ya sabes... -Su piel morena comenzó a tornarse roja, y podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas. -¿El tema de Piggeh?  
-Tsk. Ya te he dejado el tema clarito, Broberg. -Apartó la mirada, mientras veía a los otros cuatro bobos parar frente a una gran mansión. -No he sentido ni voy a sentir nada por ese niñato.  
-Entonces no dejaré que juegues con él como haces con todos... -La voz del francés sonaba seria.  
-¡Ha! Si es lo único que él hace. -Soltó una risa forzada. -Jugar con los demás como si fueran muñecos hinchables. -Stephano pudo ir el rencor en las palabras del castaño. No sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos, ni quería saberlo. Pero algo se estaba cociendo, y no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a su amigo... De nuevo.

-Y aquí estamos~ -Piggeh señaló la casa, un poco apartada del barrio. -No podemos entrar todos juntos...  
-¿P-Por qué no? -Preguntó Mr. Chair.  
-Porque nos pillarían en seguida los vecinos... Deberíamos hacer grupos... -Sonrió ampliamente de forma que casi daba miedo a Pewdie. -Yo me pido ir con Craaaaaaig~  
_"Asi que eso va todo esto..."_ Suspiró Stephano rodando los ojos. Fue a separar al chico de un, bastante molesto, castaño, cuando sintió a alguien agarrar su mano.  
Agachó la mirada para ver los ojos celestes del sueco que se había posicionado a su lado estrategicamente.  
-Uh... ¿Pewds? -El chico apartó la mirada. Parecía aterrado.  
Era extraño... Tanto jugar a juegos de miedo, y ahora le asustaba una casa tonta. Suponía que era distinto delante del ordenador cuando hablaba con sus "bros"...  
...Y... ¿Cómo demonios iba a olvidar la tontería de PewDie, si hacía esas cosas tan adorables?

Acabaron entrando en la casa en tres grupos. El de Skully y Mr Chair investigaría el primer piso y el sótano, Stephano y Pewdie el de arriba, y por último, Craig y Piggeh el último piso y el ático.  
En la planta intermedia, el rubio más pequeño hacía ruiditos bastante molestos mientra caminaban. Era como los gemidos de un perro cuando empiezan a llorar.  
-Felix. -Dió un respingo ante la voz del francés. -Por favor deja de hacer eso...  
-P-perdón... -Susurró con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
_"Merde... Así no hay quien olvide nada. Ni aunque me diera Amnesia."_  
Investigaron el piso un rato, sin poder abrir ninguna puerta. Todas parecían cerradas, hasta llegar a una sala que abrió sin oponer resistencia.  
Tras un pequeño ruido chirriante, un olor asqueroso les invadió las fosas nasales por completo. Stephano notó como el rubio le agarraba de la camiseta para que no diera un paso más.  
-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó con tono serio.  
-¿D-De verdad no reconoces ese olor..? E-es... Sangre...  
Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio un rato, sólo escuchando el ruido de sus propias respiraciones.  
El francés, decidido abrió la puerta de un golpe.  
-¡STEPHANO ESPER-!

Desde el tercer piso, Piggeh y Craig pudieron oír el grito afeminado de PewDie.  
-Heh... Ya se están pegando sustos solos~ -Comenzó a reír el pelirrosa.  
-¿No vas a ver como están?  
-Seguro que es una tontería. -Volvió a soltar otra carcajada, mientras le restaba importancia con la mano. -Ademas... Las cosas interesantes están en esta planta. Sigamos mirando... -De pronto el tono de Piggeh se volvió un poco más tetrico. Pero el Barrel asintió, sin dudar y le siguió por los pasillos sin volver a abrir la boca.

No se volvió a oír nada del segundo piso.


End file.
